


Il dodgeball è uno sport non una guerra!

by kymyit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Barto fanboy, Gen, M/M, luffy secchione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All'accademia Kamome è l'ora di educazione fisica. Il povero, ma mica tanto, professor Smoker avrà il suo bel da fare a gestire la malefica 1D. E il fatto che la disciplina del giorno sia il dodgeball non lo aiuta di certo.<br/>Riuscirà a tenere a bada quei diavoli?<br/><i>-Allora, ricordatevi che non siete in guerra, questo è dodgeball, capito!?-</i><br/>-Sì.- risposero innocentemente gli alunni. Maledetti bugiardi. Fissavano la palla che reggeva fra le mani come se fosse una perla rara, morendo palesemente dalla voglia di usarla come arma letale gli uni contro gli altri.<br/>Avevano uno spirito cameratesco molto discutibile.<br/>-Bene, dividetevi in squadre. Monkey, Koby, Diez e Basil, voi sarete i capitani.<br/>Usop, niente fialette puzzolenti. Eustass, non mirare al viso di nessuno.-<br/>Il rosso lanciò un’occhiataccia seccata al suo bersaglio preferito, che gli mostrò un bel dito medio.<br/>-E tu, Trafalgar, non provocare nessuno. Scratchmen, piantala di infastidire Eustass o ti faccio ingoiare quella tromba e tu, Basil, piantala di fare il malocchio a Diez!-<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Il dodgeball è uno sport non una guerra!

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un po' che rimuginavo di infilare Bartolomeo in qualche fic. Poi di fare un'AU scolastica ed infine di pubblicare nuovamente qualcosa d'idiota su One Piece. Buona lettura! ^^  
> Ah, scusate il linguaggio un po' colorito ad un certo punto. Non troppo, ma abbastanza, ecco.

 

****  
Il dodgeball è uno sport non una guerra!   
  
Di come Smoker domò la 1D   


  
  
  
L’accademia Kamome era un istituto rinomato per la qualità dell’istruzione e per gli studenti che ogni anno si diplomavano. Ragazzi eccellenti in diverse discipline, guardati con ammirazione e rispetto dalla società, futuri dirigenti o esponenti cardine di movimenti artistici e culturali.  
Un conto era però vedere quel luogo dal di fuori, avvolto da una certa aura di sacralità, un conto era essere docenti e vedere la realtà con i propri occhi. In quella scuola non c’erano solo gli studenti migliori, pronti all’apprendimento, diligenti e soprattutto educati.  
La classe perfetta, per dire, non esisteva.  
In più, quella classe nello specifico era davvero spaventosa.  
Quando gli era stata assegnata la 1D, Smoker credeva di averle viste tutte.  
Solo due anni prima aveva terminato il suo servizio in una remota scuola elementare e credeva di saper trattare con dei ragazzi difficili. Dopo aver domato la terribile 5G, effettivamente, doveva essersi montato un po’ la testa. Quelli erano bambini scalmanati e difficili, figli di disastrose situazioni.  
La 1D della Kamome era un covo di diavoli che erano addirittura definiti la nuova era!  
  
Sapendo dunque che quella sarebbe stata l’ennesima giornataccia, entrò nell’aula, evitando con nonchalance il cancellino che qualcuno aveva sistemato sulla porta.  
-Bella mossa, Jewelry, ritenta la prossima volta.- disse sardonico, mentre la diretta interessata schioccava la lingua infastidita e si strafogava con un panino. -E fa colazione a casa tua.-  
Dopo essersi assicurato che non ci fossero altre sorprese da parte degli alunni, Smoker aprì il registro e fece l’appello.  
Il problema con quei ragazzi, fondamentalmente, era che non si potevano bocciare. I loro voti erano tutti sopra la sufficienza, persino i più terribili di loro erano “buoni studenti”.  
Trafalgar Law, per esempio: eccelleva nelle scienze ed era un ottimo schermidore. Un tipo apparentemente tranquillo e diligente, in realtà, probabilmente era la mente diabolica che manovrava l’intera classe.  
Eustass Kidd… aveva partecipato a più risse lui di tutto il corpo studentesco messo insieme. Però era geniale nelle applicazioni tecniche e artistiche. Ed era un ottimo pugile.  
E poi c’erano studenti come Monkey D. Rufy. A quanto pare, il ragazzo si era messo in testa di essere il migliore della classe e studiava come un matto per entrare nella più prestigiosa università dello stato. I suoi voti erano in continua ascesa, era decantato da molti, ma…  
-Dannazione, smettila d’interferire con i miei studi!-  
Un rumore di vetri infranti costrinse l’insegnante a tornare alla realtà.  
-Monkey, l’hai fatto di nuovo!-  
-Mi stava deconcentrando!- protesto l’interpellato indicando la finestra rotta, dalla quale si affacciava un malconcio Hermeppo.  
-Gli ho solo chiesto la gomma… - si lamentò il ragazzo. Fortuna che erano al piano terra.  
Smoker represse l’istinto di accendersi un sigaro.  
-Smettetela di fare gli idioti e iniziate a prepararvi, oggi i ragazzi giocheranno a dodgeball, le ragazze a pallavolo.-  
Sentendo quelle paroline magiche, gli studenti si diedero immediatamente da fare, riversandosi nelle due metà dell’aula divise da un separé e iniziarono a cambiarsi.  
Le ragazze erano contente della pallavolo, anche se non tutte (l’idea a Bonney non piaceva per nulla), ma farle giocare a dodgeball implicava anche il rischio di vederle letteralmente soccombere ai loro compagni maschi.  
  
-Allora, ricordatevi che non siete in guerra, questo è dodgeball, capito!?-  
-Sì.- risposero innocentemente gli alunni. Maledetti bugiardi. Fissavano la palla che reggeva fra le mani come se fosse una perla rara, morendo palesemente dalla voglia di usarla come arma letale gli uni contro gli altri.  
Avevano uno spirito cameratesco molto discutibile.  
-Bene, dividetevi in squadre. Monkey, Koby, Diez e Basil, voi sarete i capitani.  
Usop, niente fialette puzzolenti. Eustass, non mirare al viso di nessuno.-  
Il rosso lanciò un’occhiataccia seccata al suo bersaglio preferito, che gli mostrò un bel dito medio.  
-E tu, Trafalgar, non provocare nessuno. Scratchmen, piantala di infastidire Eustass o ti faccio ingoiare quella tromba e tu, Basil, piantala di fare il malocchio a Diez!-  
-Tanto lo sanno tutti che è il suo preferito.- rispose il cartomante (meglio conosciuto come iettatore) a voce bassa, ma alta abbastanza perché lui e il diretto interessato potessero udirlo.  
Drake distolse lo sguardo, Smoker sviò il discorso, ma avrebbe fatto un discorsetto a quel moccioso inquietante, si ripromise.  
Ovviamente, nessuno avrebbe dato retta ai suoi avvertimenti.  
Almeno aveva avuto il buon senso di mettere Apoo e Kidd in diversi gruppi, peccato che non fossero gli unici a fare scintille. Purtroppo per i miracoli non era ancora attrezzato, poteva solo ridurre i danni.  
Con un po’ di “sana” attività fisica quegli scapestrati si sarebbero stancati e forse le ore successive sarebbero stati più tranquilli. Bisognava solo tenere i nervi saldi e la concentrazione alta. Tashigi, la sua collega, avrebbe arbitrato la partita delle ragazze e avrebbe avuto anche lei il suo bel da fare, si prospettava un’ora davvero lunga.  
  
Come c’era d’aspettarselo, le giovani promesse dell’inferno ebbero difficoltà fin da subito nell’accordarsi.  
Rufy si era tolto gli occhiali e la fascia da studio Harvady, eterno promemoria del suo traguardo futuro, e dopo una rapida occhiata ai presenti, iniziò a scegliere i suoi compagni.  
-Scelgo Zoro.- disse, mentre l’amico, eccellente kendoka, lo raggiungeva con uno sbadiglio.  
-Beh, allora… Sanji.- fece Koby, ben sapendo di star contrapponendo due demoni. Poteva usare la loro storica “inimicizia” a suo vantaggio.  
-Torao!-  
-Trafalgar, cazzo, Trafalgar.- protestò l’interpellato fra le risatine generali.  
-Ki… che fai, Cavendish?- domandò il ragazzo dai capelli rosa, mentre il principe della classe si portava al suo fianco senza essere interpellato.  
-Ho deciso di parteggiare al tuo fianco.- mentì spudoratamente, scostando una ciocca di capelli dorati dal viso perfetto, pregustando la sconfitta sia di Rufy, che di Law.  
-Beh, allora, Eustassya.- esclamò con un sorriso a trentadue denti il re dei secchioni, mentre il rosso si univa alla sua squadra borbottando che la piantasse di affibbiargli i soprannomi di quel cretino col cappello maculato, con gran disappunto da parte di Koby e gaudio da parte di Cavendish.  
“E’ la volta buona che li sistemo tutti e tre.” pensò mordendosi le labbra per l’eccitazione.  
-E io… mmmm… - Koby scorse nuovamente i presenti. Avrebbe voluto qualcuno di forte ma calmo in squadra, purtroppo Hawkins e Drake non poteva sceglierli. E Hermeppo si era infortunato proprio quella mattina, che disdetta.  
-Killer.- scelse, infine, mentre il biondo scambiava un’occhiata di sfida al suo migliore amico.  
-Sarà una bella partita, Kidd.- gli promise, prima che una mano s’agganciasse al suo braccio.  
-Staccati, pinguino.- protestò il ragazzo con aria tutt’altro che amichevole. Fiato sprecato, Penguin si fece quasi trainare da lui fino ai compagni di squadra e, prima che Koby potesse dire nulla, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
-Prendi due paghi uno, capitano.-  
-Ah, ok... - una goccia di sudore gli colò lungo la tempia -Beh, allora, Rufysan, direi che devi sceglierne due adesso.-  
-Bene.- esclamò quello, con le mani sui fianchi. Non restavano molti giocatori disponibili.  
C’erano Usop, Shachi e Bartolomeo. Avrebbe voluto Chopper, ma quel giorno era assente, un vero peccato.  
-Scegli me, Rufy senpai!!- esclamò Bartolomeo, o meglio, rantolò.  
Era una vera piaga, intrattabile e indisponente, ma con Rufy e i suoi era un cagnolino. L’idea che Smoker e molti altri si erano fatti di lui, era quella della groupie disperata.  
-Scegli me, scegli me… - piagnucolava con le lacrime agli occhi e la voce roca, costruendosi film mentali d’imprese atletiche al fianco del suo idolo.  
-Usop.- chiamò Rufy.  
Poco male, Usop senpai era amico di Rufy senpai, era quasi d’obbligo sceglierlo. Bartolomeo non si disperò, anzi, continuò a pregare piagnucolando in maniera inquietante.  
-Scegli me!-  
-E Shachi!- annunciò infine, lasciandolo di sasso.  
“Ma come… Rufy senpai… perché… non mi hai scelto?” si chiese la piaga dell’istituto, il delinquente dalla fama più nera dell’intera città. Non riusciva a capirlo e il suo cuore si spezzò, neppure sentì Koby chiamarlo per unirsi alla sua squadra.  
Non prestò neppure attenzione quando Rufy tirò fuori l’idea di chiamare i suoi “La Squadra Rossa” e quella di Koby “La Squadra Rosa.”  
Ignorò tutto il battibecco che ne seguì, sul fatto che “Squadra Rosa” fosse poco virile e il definitivo troncare della questione da parte di Kidd -Tu sta zitto, Rosa!-  
Ignorò persino la lite per la scelta del campo e la sfuriata di Smoker che rimetteva tutti in riga agitando un bastone. Alla fine si trascinò tradito fin nella sua posizione, proprio di fronte alla persona che più adorava in quel mondo grigio sporco di sangue.  
-Facciamo una bella partita!- esclamò Rufy ammiccando e mostrando il pollice alzato.  
Mostrandogli.  
Fu allora che Bartolomeo capì, sì, capì perché Rufy senpai non l’aveva scelto, tutto riacquistava senso, ormai.  
Alzò anche lui il pollice.  
-S-sì!- balbettò, al settimo cielo.  
  
Smoker, già esausto, sistemò le sei palle nella Dead Zone, poi alzò le mani, fischietto fra le labbra, per far cenno alla mandria inferocita di tenersi pronta alla carica.  
Tutti si misero in posizione, concentratissimi.  
Fischiò.  
E la guerra ebbe inizio.  
I più agguerriti si lanciarono verso la Dead Zone, eccetto Usop che preferì fare il tifo da lontano e Koby, che per quanto forte preferì non farsi ammazzare subito dalla calca.  
Zoro e Sanji furono i primi ad arrivare e afferrarono la medesima palla.  
-Molla l’osso, Marimo!-  
-Mollalo tu, l’osso, sopraciglia arrotolate. E anche asimmetriche!!-  
Killer fu più veloce di Kidd, mentre Penguin non riuscì nel suo intento di soffiare la palla da sotto il naso di Law. Cavendish ebbe la meglio su Shachi, ma si voltò verso i compagni in panchina per ostentare il suo successo e il rosso gli fregò furbescamente la palla, dandosela a gambe a gran carriera. Incarognito, il biondo afferrò una seconda palla, mentre Rufy prese l’ultima.  
Il tutto accadde in pochi secondi e ancora non era successo nulla di eclatante. Quelle zuffe nella zona neutrale non erano nulla, nulla, rispetto a ciò che sarebbe accaduto una volta che la prima palla sarebbe stata scagliata.  
Alla fine Zoro era riuscito a togliere la palla a Sanji con un astutissimo -Oh, Nami, che ci fai in reggiseno?- che lo distrasse.  
L’onore del primo lancio spettò a Killer, che mirò a colpire Kidd. Il rosso, però, evitò il colpo con un balzo, mentre Law liquidava il biondo e, con una carambola assurda, anche Penguin.  
-Ouch!-  
-Così imparate a stare sempre attaccati!- rise Kidd indicandoli. Killer gli ringhiò contro, meditando vendetta e uscì dal campo.  
Il fischio di Smoker fece ripartire il gioco e Cavendish si vendicò di Shachi, colpendolo alla bocca dello stomaco con una potente pallonata.  
Per poi riprendere a vantarsi col suo pubblico.  
L’arbitro fischiò nuovamente e Law e Zoro decisero in sincrono, senza neppure consultarsi, di abbattere lo stupido pavone. Ma Cavendish non era totalmente sprovveduto e con eleganza schivò entrambi i colpi.  
-Ehe.- ghignò, ricevendo poi una palla e si preparò nuovamente al lancio.  
Rufy gli scagliò contro una cannonata delle sue, poco male, l’avrebbe evitata facilmente, pensò il ragazzo. No, anzi!  
L’avrebbe parata in modo sensazionale!  
Fece per tirare verso la palla che si avvicinava rapidamente contro di lui, quando, all’ultimo istante, qualcuno lo spinse.  
-Rufy senpai, lo faccio per te!-  
La traiettoria del tiro fu deviata e non riuscì a respingere l’attacco di Rufy. Di contro, la palla del nemico lo colpì, perché per la perdita d’equilibrio non era riuscito a scansarsi in tempo.  
Cadde rovinosamente a terra, i capelli biondi scomposti in ciocche disordinate. Mugugnò un’imprecazione prima di tirarsi su a fatica.  
-Tutto bene?- domandò Koby, in apprensione.  
-Sì, sto bene… - fece, melodrammatico, prima di marciare a passo pesante verso lo stronzo che aveva osato mandare a monte la sua impresa, verso colui che l’aveva umiliato di fronte alla classe intera.  
-Tu, maledetto!- ruggì, il volto contorto dall’ira, saltando al collo di Bartolomeo.  
-Fatti sotto Cavolfiore!- lo provocò quello con un gesto della mano e sorrise scoprendo i denti acuminati. Parò il calcio del biondo con un braccio e quello fece altrettanto con un suo pugno.  
-Infame traditore!-  
-Io sono sempre stato dalla parte del senpai!-  
Smoker fischiò, ma quelli ignorarono altamente il richiamo e continuarono a suonarsele e insultarsi.  
-Ragazzi, il game sta per finire.- li richiamò Koby.  
-Ragazzi, continuate a scannarvi!- esclamò invece Usop.  
E continuarono, continuarono, finché Sanji non fece un cenno a Rufy di richiamare il fedele fanboy all'ordine.  
-Ehi, Barto, lascia perdere.-  
-Sì, senpai!- esclamò quello saltando in piedi come una molla, per poi trottare verso Smoker.  
-Ehi, prof, cambiami di squadra, altrimenti saboto il gioco!-  
-Non puoi fare sempre tutto quello che vuoi.- lo redarguì l’insegnante, ma quello prese a scaccolarsi e mentre tutti attendevano in campo che la partita iniziasse, lui se ne stava lì, a far perdere tempo.  
E non potevano neppure sostituirlo.  
-O torni in campo, o faccio giocare Jewelry al tuo posto.-  
-La corromperò con un panino.-  
-Allora ti cambio di banco e dovrai dire addio alla tua vista su Monkey, perché finirai all’altro lato dell’aula!- esclamò esasperato. Ma dove doveva spingersi pur di… bah.  
-Ma non può farlo!-protestò il ragazzo puntando i piedi -Questo è abuso di potere!-  
-Finirà che non giocheremo affatto.- berciò Hawkins maneggiando le sue carte con uno sguardo torvo dipinto in volto.  
-Che succede?- chiese Nami, di ritorno dal bagno, fermandosi a controllare la situazione. Bartolomeo continuava a fare il diavolo a quattro e ad attaccar briga prima col professore, poi con Cavendish, per poi fare nuovamente gli occhi dolci a Rufy. Una volta capito il problema, la ragazza decise di approfittarne.  
-Ehi, Barto!- lo chiamò -Se vincerai ti darò qualche foto di nudo di Rufy a un prezzo stracciato!-  
-Ehi!- protestò il diretto interessato.  
-Foto… foto di nudo… del senpai?- balbettò Bartolomeo, mentre nella sua mente si scatenava l’eterno conflitto amletico. Vincere o non vincere, questo era il problema. Che ne avrebbe pensato il senpai di una motivazione tanto riprovevole?  
Rufy, però, in quel momento gli dava le spalle per chiacchierare con Trafalgar e Eustass e… beh, aveva davvero un gran bel fondoschiena.  
Bastò quello a far prendere alla piaga dell’umanità la sua decisione.  
-Vincerò!!- urlò afferrando stretta una delle palle -Perdonami, Rufy senpai!-  
-Che idiota… - fu il commento generale.  
-Namisan, vincerò anche io!- esclamò Sanji con le gambe molli, sperando anche lui in certe foto di nudo, ma non dell’amico, certo. Nami però lo ignorò e se ne tornò fra le ragazze, meditando che prezzo sparare per quelle foto e soprattutto come convincere Rufy a scattarle.  
-Che sanguisuga… - disse fra sé Drake.  
-E se io fossi in possesso di tue foto compromettenti?- gli disse Hawkins, baritonale.  
-Come scusa?- sussultò sulla panca, lui.  
-Nulla, schiva.- rispose il biondo, piegandosi di lato ed evitando una pallonata devastante che sfrecciò con precisione chirurgica fra lui e il compagno di classe, schiantandosi contro qualcuno alle loro spalle.  
Il qualcuno in questione cadde a terra con un lamento acuto.  
-Oh, cazzo!- esclamò qualcuno e tutti si avvicinarono per costatare che la botta non fosse stata tanto grave, che fosse tutto intero.  
Ma Apoo, perché era di lui che si trattava, aveva una pellaccia davvero dura e rialzatosi, entrò in campo sbraitando e reclamando giustizia.  
-Sei stato tu, Eustass!-  
-Scusa, non l’ho fatto apposta.- mentì palesemente il rosso.  
-Ma brutto stronzo, ma lo sai quanto mi è costato l’apparecchio per i denti?-  
-E tu sai quanto mi è costata la moto?-  
-Ti stai attaccando a una cazzatta, ti ho già detto che è stato un incidente.-  
-Ma brutto scassacazzo, l’hai fatta esplodere!-  
-Ehm… ragazzi… - Koby tentò di sedare gli animi, con scarsi risultati, purtroppo.  
-Bene, ti sei vendicato, contento? Vuoi che ti faccia l’applauso? Bravo, bravo, bravo!- gli batté le mani l’orientale.  
-Ragazzi… -  
-Sai dove puoi ficcarti quelle manacce, denti a tastiera?!-  
-Dove vuoi che te le ficchi, drag queen mestruata?-  
-Ragazzi… -  
-TU ZITTO, ROSA!- sbottarono contemporaneamente i due, terrorizzando il povero compagno che cadde a terra, svenuto.  
-Maledetto, ti stacco quelle braccia lunghe e le uso per impiccarti!-  
-Ohoooh, siamo carenti di fantasia, cos’è, le migliori te le tieni per quando ti fai Trafalgar?-  
A quel punto la voce di Smoker tuonò per la palestra, sedando la rissa verbale ed impedendo a chiunque di passare realmente alle mani.  
-BASTA!- urlò, assumendo l’aria più truce che poteva e scagliò contro i due litiganti  due palle rosse. Sia Kidd che Apoo incassarono male il colpo e caddero a terra, storditi.  
-Adesso cambiamo attività.- disse, minaccioso l’insegnante. -Sarò solo io a lanciare le palle e chiunque sarà colpito, farà un mese di compiti extra che assegnerò personalmente.- e, poiché non bastava, aggiunse -E li farete sotto la supervisione del professor Vergo.-  
A quel punto, dopo un primo istante di sconcerto, gli studenti tentarono di patteggiare.  
-Ma professore… - iniziò a protestare Shachi.  
-E uno... -  
-Adesso siamo calmi, vero, Eustass?- domandò Apoo.  
-Sì, infatti, faremo pace… - rispose quello, sforzandosi persino di abbracciare il nemico giurato.  
-Due… -  
-Rufy senpai, ti proteggerò io!- urlò Bartolomeo frapponendosi fra il suo idolo e l’insegnante.  
-Tre!- esclamò Smoker, abbattendolo. -E uno è andato. Chi è il prossimo?-  
Scoppiò il panico più totale.  
  
  
  
-Bene bene bene… -  
Il professor Vergo, temutissimo insegnante di lettere, si picchiettò ritmicamente le dita, con le mani disposte nel fantomatico triangolo incamerante la quintessenza stessa del potere.  
-E’ la prima volta che si riuniscono in questa classe così tanti studenti.- disse, guardandosi intorno, squadrando uno a uno i poveri terrorizzati e contusi studenti. Smoker si era lasciato un po’ andare. -Come dire, passeremo un bel mese insieme, perciò direi che prima di iniziare con un bel tema di letteratura ostrogota, potremmo scattare una bella fotografia. Voi che dite?-  
Silenzio di tomba.  
-Vuoi prendermi la macchina fotografica dall’armadietto, Law?- domandò al moro, che obbedì, ansioso.  
-Ma professore, qui- -Esimio professore!- lo corresse l’uomo colpendolo alla testa con il suo bastone di bambù. -Esimio professore, esimio professore!- rimarcò il concetto il ragazzo, allontanandosi di corsa da quel pazzo.  
Kidd avrebbe riso per l’enorme bernoccolo sulla testa dell’altro, se non fosse stato terrorizzato da quell’insegnante. E Rufy avrebbe certamente sbraitato che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi compito extra pur di entrare ad Havardy, se la terribile fama di quell’uomo non fosse stata tanto meritata.  
-Oh, guarda, eccola qui.- fece Vergo, trovando l’oggetto che cercava in uno dei cassetti -Forza, stringetevi e sorridete.-  
Obbedirono tutti, senza fiatare.  
-Hawkins, hai qualcosa da dire?- domandò al biondo. Quello trasalì.  
Se c’era qualcosa che non andava?!  
Ovvio!  
Intanto sarebbe stato meglio se ad essere puniti fossero stati solo quelli che avevano iniziato la rissa in palestra. E poi avrebbe voluto contestare il fatto che Drake, seppur colpito, non era stato punito anche lui.  
-No, signore.- rispose, avvicinandosi a Zoro per la foto.  
-Dite “cheese”.-  
-Cheese.-  
  
Fuori dall’aula, Smoker contemplava quanto quell’inaspettata illuminazione avrebbe giovato alla disciplina della sua classe. Un nuovo strumento di potere era stato messo a sua disposizione e fintanto che quel mese durava, avrebbe avuto finalmente in pugno quei diavoli in erba.  
La 1D era stata domata.  
O almeno così credeva.  
  
  
Una settimana dopo, il professor Vergo diede le dimissioni.  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Solo tre noticine finali:  
> Kamome, significa gabbiano. Non a caso gli insegnanti sono i nostri cari Marines (eccetto uno, dettagli),  
> "Sta zitto, Rosa!" è in realtà una battuta che ho letto su Yankee-kun e Megane-chan. Mi fa sempre morire dal ridere, dovevo usarla pffff....  
> Rufy secchione ce lo propina Oda nelle mini avventure (per chi non sapesse). Mi fa impressione o.o  
> Ok, basta, alla prossima, sappiate che tramo contro i vostri neuroni in ogni momento!


End file.
